A Single Picture
by Akuma no Bara
Summary: A single picture got Tsuna traveling 400yrs in the past to find his real father. Turns out that the time machine made them into chibi's and are now living with Primo and his guardians! Now, being stuck in the past as chibi's they think it can't get any worse. How how wrong they where. Tsuna's darkest secrets reviled to them all. Contains, colorful lang. Comedy and dark stuff T T
1. Chapter 1

A Single Picture

Chapter 1 Learning the truth

Reaching for the door Tsuna could hear voices in the kitchen, he knew he shouldn't just waltz in there so he waited patiently till the people where done with there conversation.

"Nana, what the hell is this?!" Iemitsu shouted, Tsuna had to fight the urge to slap the man for shouting at his mother.

"I-its nothing! Where did you find that anyway?!" Nana retorted.

"If its nothing then why do you keep it so close to you?! Why does this person look so much like Tsuna?! Where the hell did you get this picture?!" Picture? Now Tsuna was curious, what's the problem if it's only a picture? Surly they can't be arguing about that, Tsuna thought as he quietly made his way down the steps.

To say Iemitsu was angry would be an understatement; he was practically giving off his own heat waves, face red with anger and practically foaming at the gnaw! If this was the old Tsuna he probably would have turned tail and ran, but now as the Vongola Decimo nothing really scared his as much as they used to. Though that's not to say Iemits's face wasn't scary because it was.

"That's none of your concern!"

"Of course it is!"

Finally he couldn't take it any more, walking into the room he looked to his mother to see her in tears. Turning he faced an angry Iemitsu but what did he care?

"Oto-san, what did you do?" Tsuna asked in a dark voice, to bad Reborn isn't here...he might have been able calm his student down but seeing as he's in Italy visiting Nono that would be impossible.

Iemitsu didn't say anything only shoving the picture into Tsuna's chest, turning he stormed out the house.

What Tsuna saw had truly shocked him to his very core. The picture had two people, his mother and a man with blond gravity deifying hair, blue eyes and a kind smile plastered on his face. His mother was in the mans arms showing one of the brightest smiles possible, even the man was glowing with happiness.

"W-what is this kaa-san?" Tsuna asked stuttering. T-this guy looks like Primo! How the hell is this possible?! He thought turning to look at his mother. Nana looked down sadly not being able to meet her sons gaze, "He's your...father Tsuna..." Nana said in a low voice but high enough for him to hear.

"What?" was his answer.

"His name is Giotto...we were in love before and when I found out I was pregnant with you he disappeared. I tried everything Tsuna, really I did but I couldn't find him." she whispered now in tears.

Tsuna just looked at his mother, he couldn't believe it. His father was Primo?! Of the Vongola?! The one that lived 400 years ago, that one?! How the hell is that possible?! Even though his brain was trying to reject this new piece of information his hyper intuition told him it was true. He couldn't help to feel a little happy even though he didn't know why.

"Nee Tsun-kun can I be alone for a bit?" Nana asked/croaked. Nodding Tsuna made his way to the door, not before writing the picture into his pockets.

He walked the streets aimlessly for a while before running into Gokudera.

"Juudaime!" he said happily rushing to Tsuna. "What brings you-hey what's wrong?" Gokudera asked looking at Tsuna's face.

"Nee, call everyone. I have an announcement I think everyone would like to hear...maybe you guys could help me out..." He said eyeing the ground.

Nodding Gokudera took put his phone and made some calls. "They're on the way, what happened?" he asks worryingly.

"I'll re you when everyone comes" Tsuna mumbled.

Everyone was quietly sitting at Yamamotto's house (why there even I don't know) looking at Tsuna as he played with his shirt.

"So...why'd you call us here?" Yamamotto asked breaking the silence.

"YOU LOOK EXTREMELY DOWN SAWADA!" said Ryohie in his usual shouting way.

"Dame-Tsuna! Give Lambo-sama candy!" do I really need to say who? Shouted out.

"Hn, herbivore you'd better have a good reason for calling me here." Hibari said looking at Tsuna.

"Kufufufu, this better be important." said Mukuro.

"Bossu" Chrome muttered worryingly.

"Juudaime..."

"Can you tell me who's in this picture?" Tsuna asked sullenly talking the picture out from his pocket and handing it to Gokudera.

"This is... no way! This can't be real right?!" Gokudera asked disbelievingly.

"What are you looking at?" Yamamotto asked getting up from his seat as most of the guardians did.

They all looked at the picture with wide eyes, they couldn't believe it.

"Tsuna, what is this?" Chrome asked with her eye wide open.

"This woman looks extremely like Nana...but of that's true who's the guy?" Ryohie asked voice lacking the usual excitement and replaced with shock, even Lambo when quiet.

"It seems like...that's my...oto-...san..." Tsuna crocked everyone liked at him in shock.

"What?" Hibari asked.

"You can't be serious right Tsuna?" Tsuna nodded at that.

"But...isn't this Primo?" Gokudera asked still socked.

"So I'm not the only one that sees it hahaha." Yamamotto said trying (failing) to lighten the mood.

-PAST 10 hours later-

"Hey Giotto..." G said walking into his bosses/best friend's office.

"Yea?" said Giotto raising his head from the mountain on paperwork.

"What are you going to do about all this?"

"What do you mean G?" He asked slightly confused.

"About finding a succeed for the Vongola..." G trailed off noticing his friends face. "Giotto?"

"Huh? Oh um...yea I should really get on that..."

"What you already have someone in mind? Who is it?" G asked excitedly.

"...Someone I used to know...please don't ask anymore." Giotto responded sadly.

G didn't really understand but he left it alone for now, walking out he left his boss to his thoughts.

"Nana...I wounded how she's doing..." Giotto mumbled under his breath only brought out of his thoughts by the sounds of explosions in the house, wait that's normal.

Disposing to go out for a walk (ditching work) Giotto left to walk in the forest.

*Crash*

What was that?! He thought running towards the sound, thinking that it was an enemy family. What he didn't expect was to see a bunch of little kids.

-Present 10 hours before-

"Let me get this straight Decimo, you want me," Spanner said pointing to himself, "to send you" he said pointing to Tsuna and the others. "To Primo's time and you can't even tell me why?"

"Yea, these something I need to find out no matter what. Can you help me, Spanner?" Tsuna asked with his eyes full of determination.

"Hmm, what ever you need to find out must important huh Decimo?" he asked rubbing his chin as Tsuna nodded.

"Well I could always try...I've always wanted to something like that."

-2hours later-

"Done!" Spanner, and Gannini both exclaimed. (I really don't know how you can build a time machine in only a matter of 2 hours but this is a fanfic so I guess it's ok...) The others ran towards the two with happy faces.

"So it works?!" Tsuna asked excitedly.

"Yep! Just step through and you should be there!" Gannini responded enthusiastically.

"TIME TRAVEL TO THE EXTREME!"

"Kufufu, of I meet Daemon I'll kill him..." Mukuro said darkly.

"Bossu...can we come too?" Chrome asked shyly.

"Lambo-sama is coming too!" He said waving his arms in the air

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Tsuna said smiling.

"So what are we waiting for?!" Gokudera examined.

"Hahaha, let's go!"

"Hn."

Walking into the machine they where engulfed by a bright light, then it all when dark.

-Past right now-

"Hey wake up!" Giotto said shaking the kids.

Groaning one by one they started to wake up. Where are we? Did the machine work? Tsuna thought opening his eyes, the first thing he saw was blond hair.

"Hey you alright?" Giotto asked worryingly. They nodded, "Do you know where you are?" they shook their heads. "Hmm, do you know where your parents are?"

"N-no...I can't remember." Tsuna lied.

"I don't know..." Gokudera said following Tsuna's example.

"I see...come on let's get you cleaned up shall we?" Giotto sale smiling while extending a hand to the kids.

"Oi Giotto you bastard! Gets your lazy ass back here!" G yelled spotting his boss. "Why the hell-why do y have children with you?" G asked slightly shocked.

Children? What is he talking about? Tsuna thought looking around for the so-called 'children'. Tuning he saw one with short silver hair, that looks a lot like Gokudera. Three black haired boys that look like Yamamotto, Mukuro, and Hibari. An afro that most defiantly belongs to Lambo, a kid with short white hair and a bandage on his nose, looks like Ryohie. And a girl standing right next to the Mukuro look-alike. They all seemed to have the same shocked expressions.

"G! Language!" Giotto exclaimed bringing then back from there shocked state.

"Where did they come from then?"

"I don't think they remember...Do you?"

The shook there heads.

"What are your names?" Giotto asked.

"I'm Tsuna, that's Gokudera, Yamamotto, Hibari, Ryohie, Mukuro, Chrome and thats-"

"I'm Lambo-sama!" he exclaimed interrupting Tsuna.

"Hmm...do you have a place to go?" Giotto asked.

Tsuna shook his head sadly

"Want to come home with me?" Giotto asked kindly with a bright grin on his face.

Tsuna's eyes brightened, "C-can we?" he asked shakily.

"Ok course! Come on let's get you guys out of here."

"Oi Giotto! We can't-"

"G." Giotto said darkly, and that was all that was needed to shut the pink/red haired man up.

"Fine." he growled out as he watched his boss talk the now chibi-fide tenth generation.

"So who are these brats?" Lampo was the first to ask.

"I don't think you can ca them brats when you're the biggest of them all." G said curtly to the lighting guardian.

"Ara? Giotto this one looks a lot like you..." Asari said looking at Tsuna. The 1st generation looked at Tsuna then at Giotto, then to Tsuna then Giotto (repeat 3 more times)

"Giotto...when the hell?! How the fuck?! Why the hell didn't you tell me you have an illegitimate child?!" G roared after about lets say 5min of shock-induced silence.

"For your wrong doings against women I'll have to arrest you."

"Nufufufu, I never knew you where that type Giotto." Deamon said, eyes full of amusement.

"WHAT! GIOTTO HAD A KID TO THE EXTREME?! WHY ARE WE HEARING ABOUT THIS NOW?!" Knuckles said/shouted.

"He's not mine!" Giotto find yelled shutting them up. "I found them outside knocked out cold. How could you even think I would do that to a person?" He asked with a pout.

'You kind of did...' where the 10th generations thoughts. Tsuna was somewhat pissed off at that, 'you left my kaa-san after...you know...' Tsuna thought angrily.

As if knowing the younger ones thoughts Giotto whispered to himself "I would never do something like that if I had a choice." 'What did he mean by that?' Tsuna thought, eyeing his father or is it grandfather? I don't get it! Tsuna screamed mentally.

"Well it's getting late, so why don't you kids to sleep? I'll show you to your rooms of you want." Giotto said with a smile.

Yawning cutely Tsuna nodded rubbing his eyes. 'When did I get so tired?' he thought walking out the room.

"Nee, is it ok if I stay with the others for tonight?" Tsuna asked, face looking tired rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes.

"That's fine," Giotto responded happily.

Walking into the room primo gave them Tsuna let his façade fall and turned to his guardians.

"Well…that was…event full I guess…" Tsuna mumbled rubbing the back of his head.

"I never knew you where such a good actor, you always stuttered and stuff…" Yamamotto trailed off after seeing Tsuna's face darken.

"Reborn." Tsuna mumbled. 'Enough said.' Everyone in the room though. They all know that Reborn can-who the hell are we kidding?- he **is **a sadist.

"Juudaime why did you lie to primo and the others about us losing our memories? No a better question would be why are we even here?" Gokudera asked.

"Because one, why would they believe us if we say that we're from the future? That I'm Primo's son? Even if they do believe us it could change the course of history." At this everyone nodded. "And also…I guess I kind of want to see if he really _is _my oto-san…I mean, time travel shouldn't be possible in this time." He finished looking down at his feet, letting his bags cover his eyes.

"So, why are we EXTREME chibi's?!" Ryohie asked.

"Maybe the machine didn't work as well as we thought…" Yamamotto mumbled.

"Actually, this might work in our favor, right Juudaime?" Gokudera stated turning to face his boss.

"That's right. Think about it, if we meet them in our normal forms then they could have gotten the wrong idea. If we do it like this they wont suspect us as an enemy famiglia and we would probably be questioned till we revel something about ourselves. Knowing that Primo has hyper intuition he can tell if we lie to him and we'll never earn his trust." Tsuna said all boss like.

Everyone nodded, they really couldn't argue with this type of logic. But there is one more question that needs answering… "Nee Tsuna how are we going to get back?" Yamamotto asked. Stiffening Tsuna sighed, "I hadn't really thought about that…I thought that they would take care of it…sorry…" he said looking somewhat guilty.

'So we're stuck in 400 years in the past with no way back as chibi's?' they thought.

Who knew that turning into chibi's was the least of the guardians problems?

* * *

Reborn: Why did you write a new story?

Akuma: This story was threatening me! Saying that if i don't type this I can't type any of my other stories!

Reborn:-Death Glare-

Akuma&Tsuna: EEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPP!

Reborn: -Take's out Leon-

Akuma&Tsuna: RUNNNNNN! -runs for the hill's-

Reborn: I guess I have to train TWO Dame's huh? -sadistic grin- This is going to be sooooooo much fun!

Akuma: Read and review so Reborn doesn't kill me please! I want to live! T^T


	2. Chapter 2

A Single Picture

Chapter 2 new members

"Giotto you can't be serous!" G shouted out.

"And why not? You heard them they don't have any place to go G!" Giotto shot back.

"I agree with Giotto, we can't just leave them alone. That's not the way the Vongola is right?" Asari interjected.

"I don't like brats." Lampo added.

"I hate to agree with the king of brats but keeping children here will only weaken us! We can't have children running around the halls, what of we become under attack?" Deamon said.

"Their families could be looking for them you know. Is it really fair to take them away from their homes?" G asked sullenly. Giotto stopped at that, he really didn't think about that. After all the children just lost their memories right? That doesn't mean that they were abandoned...

"They look like us." Asari said quietly,

"So?" Deamon asked clearly not liking were his was going.

"So, don't you think enemies will this the kids are ours? I don't really have to tell you what will happen right? We can take them around Sicily to try and find their families while protecting them, and of they remember they can ether go back home or stay with us."

Everyone just looked at the Japanese man, they never really thought that the Ever cheerful rain guardian would think something about this so much, wasn't that G, the pink haired (It's red not pink you fucking- ok enough of that!) job?

"Ok let's take a vote who wants the kids to stay?"

Giotto, Asari, and, Knuckle raised their hands.

"And who wants to throw them out to the curb?"

Deamon, G, and Lampo raised their hands.

"The only one left..." They all said looking at the skylark.

"Hn, I don't care." Alaude said wailing about of the room.

"Then that's settles it! The kids are staying!" Giotto said throwing his arms in the air in victory.

"Hah? Why do they have to stay?! Alaude is clearly on our side!" Deamon shouted.

"Well for one, he said he doesn't care and two," he said pointing to himself, "I'm the boss." smirking.

"Damn it!" G growled.

"They better not get in the way of my sleeping Primo." Lampo said walking out of the room.

"Ahaha let's go wake up the kids nee?" Asari said.

"I wonder of they'll be ok with this...I hope they are." Giotto said walking out the room.

Tsuna was currently trying not to freak out right now. Key word being trying of course, his stomach was currently doing summersaults and his brain was currently in the process of nagging him for being such a dumb ass for dragging him and his friends to 400 years into the past with no way of getting back home as flipping chibi's!

Great Tsuna just great! I don't even know how this will affect time and here we are, in Primo's time as chibi's... Sigh, I suddenly know how Reborn felt while being in this state...this sucks.

As he was having a mental conference Tsuna didn't notice that the first generation was standing in the doorway, or that they were walking towards him.

"I say we tell them who we are and then think of a way to get back home!" one mini Tsuna said sitting in his boss chair.

"The hell we will! That can-no it will change the coarse of history and what do you think Reborn will do to us when he finds out?!" another mini Tsuna yelled. The mini Tsuna's are in the middle of a conference in his mindscape.

The entire mini Tsuna's stuttered at the thought of what Reborn will do to them when he finds out.

"H-he might not find out...we are 400 years in the past Reborn can't touch us!" one exclaimed trying to hide the fact he was trembling.

All the mini Tsuna's shot him a glance that said 'there's no way he wouldn't find out he is after all, the sadistic little devil tutor from hell. He'll find a way.' The mini Tsuna that suggested this looked down in shame, "It could work..." he mutters with a pout. (All Tsuna fans die of a nosebleed cause of the moe T/u/T)

"Why not just stay here? They can raze us like their own." One said shyly.

"Why? All we wanted was to see the old man...right? It's not like we were expecting anything right?" one growled,

"Well we never knew what is like having a father figure so why not stick around? Of we don't like it or of something happens to the others we'll leave immediately." One voice rang out trough the conference room. The entire mini Tsuna's cheered, why you ask? Cause boss Tsuna is here to save the day!

"-una Tsuna!" A new voice called.

"Who's interrupting suck an important meeting?" the mini Tsuna from before grumbled.

"Oi brat!" And with that Tsuna felt pain running throughout his brain (thought this is nothing compared to Leon-hammer though)

"Hiiieee!" Tsuna streaked making all the adults cringe at the sudden noise.

"What was that for?" Tsuna pouted (queue the fan girls!) and Giotto immediately wanted to squeal at how cute he was.

"You didn't answer when we called you nicely so we resorted to violence." G declared.

"How dare you do that to Juudaime?!" Gokudera shouted at G now glaring at the red *cough* pink*cough* head.

"Juudaime? Why call him that? Is he the tenth of something?" Asari who was standing in the background asked.

"Juudaime is Juudaime!" Gokudera proclaimed proudly.

"Yea yea, Giotto get over with it already so I can go back to sleep." Lampo said rubbing his eye.

"Oh yea! Everyone how would you like to live here with us till we can find your families?" Giotto asked the chibi teens.

"What do you mean?" Tsuna asked cutely tilting his head to the side.

"Well of you want we could take you in and help you look for your families of you want." Asari explained upon seeing the questioning looks he got from the chibi's.

"What if we don't find them?" Chrome asked sadly.

"What do you mean by that? Didn't you lose your memories? How would you know if we can't or not?" Deamon said now glaring at the chibi's.

"Kufufufu, I suggest you don't do that, if you make my Chrome cry . . . Do you understand?" Mukuro threatened darkly.

"And what can a little kid do?"

"More than a melon haired freak that's what."

There was a moment of silence till Deamon countered with, "This coming from a pineapple, kid if you know what good for you I suggest you don't get on my bad side." He said no all to amused now.

"You don't know who the hell your talking to." Said Mukuro gripping his trident that even I don't know where he pulled it out.

"Mukuro! Stop it!" Wailed Tsuna before the pineapple head had a chance to make a couple of new holes in the first mist guardian.

"And why the hell should I Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro was glaring at Deamon as well as the other tenth generation guardians but they unlike Mukuro kept it well hidden.

Grabbing him Tsuna whispered in his ear, "Because right now we're in Primo's time and we really don't want to get on his bad side nee? So please reframe from killing him no matter how much you hate him." He begged the older male.

"Fine..." Mukuro grumbled, "But of he crosses me and or Chrome..." He let the threat hang but everyone knew what he was trying to say.

"Um... do you have a problem with my mist guardian?" Giotto asked still trying to comprehend what he just saw.

"I guess you could say that..." Tsuna said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Why?"

"I just don't like the look of him. Tell that melon to say away from me and Chrome." Mukuro glared and said melon head.

"Nufufufu I'll do what ever the hell I want." Deamon said with a sadistic grim in his face, oh be was going to have so much fun tormenting him.

'To bad for you your illusions don't work on me.' Mukuro thought smirking.

"Well that was... unexpected...so do I take that as a no?" Giotto asked somewhat saddened at that, he really did want to take care of the kids and not leave them in the streets.

"No to what?" they asked in unison except for Mukuro and Hibari. (Too cool to get caught off guard, but you already knew that TuT.)

"To live with us till you find your family." G grumbled out, ah how much he really wanted/needed a smoke right now.

"You don't have to if you don't want to of course but we would like it if you did." Giotto said with a small smile on his face.

"I-if that's ok with you um…" Tsuna mumbled loud enough for them to hear.

"Giotto."

"Ok then if it's ok with you Giotto-san will you let us stay here?" Tsuna finished looking at Giotto with pleading eyes, really who could say no to those big doe eyes?

"I don't want them here." Of course Deamon could.

"Kufufu it seems like we have something in common melon head. Tsunayoshi I do not wish to stay here with these people." Spat Mukuro still glaring at Deamon.

"I-if Mukuro-sama's leaving I am to." Chrome said shyly while slightly tugging at Mukuro's sleeve.

"Ahaha I'm sticking with Tsuna." Yamamotto said rubbing the back of his head.

"Wherever Juudaime goes I go!" Gokudera proclaimed.

"Hn, you herbivores are crowding." Was all Hibari said before walking out the room.

"I following Sawada to the EXTREME!" Shouted Ryohie.

"Tsuna-nii Lambo-sama will allow you to keep following him!" Lambo exclaimed earning a whack in the head from Gokudera.

"Mukuro is there anyway you'll stay?" Tsuna asked looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Nope."

"Sigh, I'm sorry Giotto-san, you were kind enough to offer and yet we have to decline." Tsuna said bowing a little to Giotto before looking up smiling, "I can't leave my family alone now can I?" he said turning to his friends.

"I see…you call us if anything happens ok? Your always welcome back if you need a place to turn." Giotto said offering a small smile.

"Thank you for everything you've done for us." Tsuna said bowing one more time before walking out the room with everyone following.

* * *

"That was what we said but…just what are we going to do?" Tsuna asked as they walked the streets of Sicily.

"We could always get a job." Suggested Yamamotto.

Gokudera rejected the idea saying, "As if I'll let Juudaime work!"

"Then what are we going to do to?" Tsuna said pulling at his head.

"Kufufu we could always steal our food, that was what I was going to do." Mukuro said.

"We can't steal Mukuro, we'll just have to work like Yamamotto said, as for shelter…." Tsuna mumbled looking at his mist guardian, "What where you going to do for that?"

"Kufufu, my dear little Tsunayoshi cant you think of that yourself?"

'You have no idea did you?' they all thought.

"Lambo-sama wants candy!" Lambo said raising his arms in the air.

"We don't have time for that stupid cow!" Gokudera said whacking Lambo once again in the head making Lambo cry.

"Don't cry Lambo, I think I have some candy in my pocket." Tsuna said while exploring the insides of his pockets with his hands. "Ah here you go Lambo, now be a good boy and try not to cry ok?" he said handing Lambo a piece of grape flavored candy.

"I always wondered were you pull those out of Tsuna its like you always have them." Yamamotto said looking at Tsuna.

"Really? I always carry them around?" Tsuna asked tilting his head to the side, "I guess I carry them around cause Lambo is always asking for them and I don't want him to cry."

"Juudaime is truly kind!" Gokudera said, if you looked close enough you could see dog-ears and a wagging tail, yep the usual Gokudera praising Tsuna.

"Let go of him!" A voice exclaimed pulling the grope out of their musings. Turing they saw a teenager around the age of 15 with light brown hair yelling at a person wearing a black suit smirking while holding a 5-year-old child.

"And why should I? You're late in your rent and I'm tired of waiting." The man said looking at the lady with his gray piercing eyes.

"Why isn't anyone helping?" Tsuna muttered clearly not liking this at all.

"Its cause their scared Tsunayoshi, they don't want to get involved with the mafia." Said Mukuro sending glares at the man.

"I cant pay the rent cause you keep raising it! Now give me back my little brother!"

"Hmm well if you need help paying…I now a place you could work at. I bet it will be a pleasant experience for you." The man said while looking the woman up and down with a lustful look in his eyes.

"Sis I'm scared." The little boy said with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Arturo…" The lady mumbled.

Tsuna not being able to watch any longer ran towards the older male and kicked him the groin while pulling the child's hand trying to get him out the man's grip.

"What the-" was all the man got out before Tsuna kicked him in the knee making the man howl in pain.

"You're going to get it now!" the man snarled raising his hand to slap Tsuna, but the hit never came.

"How dare you try to hurt Juudaime while I'm watching!' Gokudera shouted before pulling out his dynamite blowing up the older male. The male dodged and lunged for Gokudera but before he could get close Yamamotto pulled out his wooden sword pointing it at his face.

"Maa maa I cant have you trying to harm my friends now can I pedophile-kun~!" Yamamotto said with his usual smile but everyone could see his stone cold eyes glaring at the male.

"Are you EXTREAMLY ok?!" Ryohie asked in his usual tone turning to the teen.

"For disturbing the peace I'll bite you to death." Hibari said popping out of nowhere with a tonfa in each hand.

"You'll pay for this," The man snarled, "I'm Ferrari from the Moretti family!"

"Yes but this is the Vongola families territory, you have no business here." Tsuna said coldly entering boss mode.

"She owes the family money and I'm here to collect! The Vongola can't stop us from collecting what's ours!" Ferrari shot back.

"But they can stop you from forcing women into prostitution to pay back your debt, I don't think they will too happy with this you know. If I were you I would just leave now while I still could before they come and beat the crap out of you for doing such a think on their land." Tsuna glared at Ferrari.

"Your from the Vongola? If so your declaring war." Ferrari said clearly scared now cause of Tsuna.

"No we are not from the Vongola but we know Primo so I suggest you leave now." Tsuna said with a huge grin on his face, but everyone knew it was a fake one.

Not wasting any time Ferrari ran to down the street now no were in sight and the mob people watching couldn't believe what they just saw. They literally had to pick up their jaws off the floor while their eyes remained the size of dinner plates, face's white as a sheet.

"Arturo are you ok?" the teen asked worryingly looking over her brother making sure he wasn't hurt.

"Sis I'm fine, those cool older brothers saved me!" Arturo said happily throwing his arms in the air.

The crowed snapped out of their stupefied states and cheered. Why you ask? Cause one of the most feared families where stopped before anything bad could happen and their homes are still in one piece that's why!

"You herbivores are crowding, I'll bite you to death." Hibari said letting his killing intent run free.

'He's really pissed for not being able to bite someone to death…" Tsuna thought sweet dropping.

"Are you two ok?" Tsuna asked turning to the pair.

"Yes and thank you for saving my brother, the name's Alba but you can just call me Al." Alba said happily.

"That's ok I was just getting really ticked off at the fact this was happening, I'm glad your alright." Tsuna said smiling.

"Um are you from the Vongola family? You seemed to know a lot about it and you did say you knew Primo…"

"I guess you could say that but not really I guess…he just helped us out a bit and said if we need any help that we could just go over." Replied Yamamotto grinning.

"Are you related to the mafia?" Little Arturo asked turning to the group, they all had a strange look on their faces, 'what are we supposed to say? Lie?' pondered Tsuna he was just about to open his mouth when Mukuro answered for him, "You could say that." He replied cryptically.

"And you are?" Alba asked.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm Tsuna," He said pointing to himself, "That's Gokudera, Yamamotto, Chrome, Mukuro, Ryohie, Hibari and Lambo." He said pointing to each individual smiling.

"I see, its getting late do you want to come to my home for something to eat?"

As a reply their stomachs growled making them all blush, "Haha I guess we are." Said Yamamotto laughing.

"Well then come on I'd bet the family would like to see the people that saved their little brother." Alba said dusting herself off.

"Yay! Big brothers are coming with us!" Arturo said happily grabbing on to Tsuna's hand dragging him along.

* * *

Everyone was surprised by what they saw; a group of little kids around all ages ran to Alba and Arturo smiling while trying to tackle them not seeming to notice Tsuna and co.

"Hey guys I want you to meet these really cool older brothers that saved me and sis!" Arturo exclaimed happily as everyone turned to look at the new comers.

"What's with all the commotion?" a voice rang out questioningly, turning Tsuna saw a male around his mid twenties with short messy strawberry blond hair.

"Arturo said that these people saved him and sis earlier." They said in unison.

"Hmm Alba is this true?" the man looked questioningly to Alba how gave him a nod.

"Do you guys have a place to stay?" he asked looking them up and down making the 10th generation a bit uncomfortable.

"No I guess not…" Tsuna said rubbing the back of his head.

"Figures, you can stay here if you like we where just about to have some lunch stay and eat, oh and I'm Abramo." Tsuna couldn't help but agree the name suited him after all in this set up he really does look like 'the father of many'.

Walking into the run down house they all sat down and ate some food while answering a bunch of questions such as, "Are you really strong?" "Are you part of the mafia?" or statements like, "You're really cool," and "thanks for saving sis."

"So, how do you like the food?" Abramo asked.

"Its EXTREMLY good!" Ryohie shouted making the kids laugh.

"It's awesome Abramo, who made it?" Tsuna asked.

"Sis did she's a great cook right?" one of the kids said smiling.

"Yep!" Yamamotto said happily.

"So do you want to stay here?" Abramo asked clearly amused. They all turned to Tsuna (Except for Mukuro and Hibari of course) with a pleading look in their eyes.

"What?" He asked to his guardians, "What are you looking at me?"

"Cause we'll only follow you." They all stated (again except for Mukuro and Hibari.)

"Ok then…if we're not going to cause you too much trouble," The all shook their heads. "Then I guess we could stay here." Tsuna finished cheerily.

Walking up to them Abramo said a short "Welcome to the family then."

* * *

Akuma: I blame the storm for not be able to update!

Tsuna: What do you mean Akuma?

Akuma: There was this storm called Sandy and I have to go without power for a whole week so that meant no heat no nothing.

Tsuna: That must have sucked

Akuma: And all the stories I was typing (Yea I typed them all at the same time) got deleted so I didn't know what I typed after I got the power back so I had to start over!

Tsuna: Thats terrible... here's brownie cause you like them right?

Akuma: Yay! -eats the brownie-

Reborn: I guess I have some people to 'educate' excuse me

Akuma: Thats not us right?

Tsuna: I hope not...

Akuma: Also it snowed yesterday and once again the power went out so now I'm at my mom's job so thats why I was able to post this.

Tsuna: Heres another brownie

Akuma: YAY!

Disclaimer: Sticks and stones don't hurt unless there thrown by Reborn T.T


End file.
